Dragon ball Goku's new adventure
by spartankiller117
Summary: After Piccolo's henchmen kills Krillin Goku unlocks a new power he never felt before. Join Goku as he faces enemies he never imagined. GokuxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

 **Well here is my sixth story. I hope you enjoy this one. Since Goku will have a harem. There will be a list of the girls he'll be with and I list of the timeline in order. The reason I chose this story to have a harem is because there isn't that many DB stories where Goku has a harem. I only found one. That's how rare they are. Enjoy.**

* * *

"No Krillin." A boy said looking his friend's lifeless body.

The boy have spikey black hair and eyes. He was wearing orange martial art gi with blue shoes. He had a brown tail going through his clothes. His name was Goku. With him was a blue haired girl who was taller than Goku. She had blue eyes and was wear a red t- shirt with an orange jacket and white skirt. Her name was Bulma. Behind her was a man with short black hair wearing a blue suit and a white shirt. His name was Yamcha. Next to him was an elderly man and a blonde haired girl. The man was also wearing a suit, he was Master Roshi. The blonde haired girl was wearing a black t-shirt, green jeans, a red ribbon was also in her hair. Her name was Launch. There were to other people with them. A man wearing his own type of martial art gi. He also had a third eye. This was Tien. The other was a short boy with white skin and red dots on his cheeks. His name was Chiaotzu.

"He can't be dead." Bulma said as she cried.

"It was Piccolo's henchmen." Roshi said.

"That monster." Yamcha said.

Goku started to growl as he stood up and screamed. Then a bright yellow light surrounded him and blinded the others. His body was surrounded by a yellow hair went from black to a reddish brown colour. His black eyes completely disappeared leaving his eye completely white. The light dimmed to the point the others could see him and they were shocked.

"Goku." Bulma exclaimed.

Goku just stood there as this new power overwhelmed him. He never anything like before.

"Where's the dragon radar?" Goku asked with a deeper voice.

"I h-have it r-right here." Bulma said as she took the dragon radar out of her jacket pocket.

Goku snatched the radar from her and ran outside at a speed everyone could barely keep up with. He chased after Krillin's killer. He caught up with the killer and ran past him grabbing the dragon ball in the process.

"Give me back that dragon or you'll face the wrath of Tambourine." The creature now named Tambourine.

Goku put the dragon ball onto the floor and faced Tambourine.

"You'll pay for what you did to Krillin." Goku said as he charged at Tambourine.

Tambourine couldn't keep up with Goku's speed. Before he knew it he dropped to his knees in pain as Goku punched him in his stomach. He never felt pain like this before. He attempted to punch Goku but Goku dodge and kicked Tambourine who was sent flying several feet away.

"KA ME HA ME HA!" Goku shouted as he fired a large blue beam at Tambourine.

The Kamehameha wave hit Tambourine. The dust settled and Tambourine was barely standing. Suddenly a figure appeared above Goku. Goku easily figure out that the figure was Piccolo.

"I'm impressed." Piccolo said.

"You're Piccolo." Goku said.

"That's right." Piccolo replied as he fired a ki blast at Goku.

Goku dodged the blast and launched himself at Piccolo. Goku punched Piccolo who stumbled back in pain. Piccolo growled as he fired a stronger ki blast. He had to be careful because of his old age. Goku dodged again and went to punch Piccolo again. Before he could the yellow aura around his body disappeared and his hair returned to normal. Piccolo punched Goku who went flying towards the sky Piccolo jumped and reached Goku and kicked him sending him to the ground hard. Piccolo tried to fire another ki blast but was stopped by another ki blast.

"Oh no you don't." Tien said as he stood in fighting position.

Piccolo didn't do anything but he smirked.

"We'll settle this another day." Piccolo said as he retreated with Tambourine.

"Goku!" Bulma shouted as she ran to him.

Goku wasn't moving and she started to fear the worst.

"Goku, please wake up. I don't want to lose two friends in one day." Bulma said.

Goku groaned as he woke up. Bulma pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"You're ok." Bulma said.

"What happened to you Goku?" Yamcha asked.

"I don't know. I got angry then all of a sudden my power increased." Goku said.

"If you have more time with that power up then you would have beaten Piccolo with ease." Tien said.

"It's not just power you need to win a fight Tien." Roshi said.

"Where's Krillin?" Goku asked.

"We sent him to the Kami house before we came to you using your Nimbus cloud." Bulma said.

"I'm going to find the dragon balls." Goku said standing up.

"Goku you can't. Not with Piccolo trying to find them too." Roshi said.

"It's the only way to revive Krillin Master Roshi." Goku replied.

"Then we're going with you." Yamcha said.

"No Yamcha. Not with your injury." Roshi said and Yamcha frowned.

"None of you are coming with me. I'm not letting you risking your life for me." Goku said.

"But Goku, you can't beat Piccolo on your own. Besides you don't know how to draw out that power you displayed earlier." Tien said.

"Goku. I know you are upset about Krillin but he wouldn't want you to get yourself killed." Bulma said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's my fault he's gone Bulma." Goku said starting to cry.

"No it isn't." Bulma replied.

"It is. I forgot about my power pole and Grandpa's dragon ball. I should have went to get them not him." Goku said crying.

"It's not your fault Goku. You couldn't have known this would happen." Yamcha said.

"How will I be able to beat Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"There is two way but there is a possibility you would die." Roshi said.

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"There is something called the ultra-divine water." Roshi said.

"Ultra-divine water? Never heard of it." Bulma said.

"It is not commonly known but it is said to grant the drinker more power." Roshi said.

"What's the other way Master Roshi?" Yamcha asked.

"The Evil Containment Wave. My master used it to seal Piccolo away years ago. It puts too strain on the users body to the point when he or she could die using it." Roshi explained.

"Which one should we do?" Tien asked.

"I'll use the containment wave and seal Piccolo again." Roshi said.

"But Master Roshi-" Yamcha said before Roshi put his hand up to silence him.

"No Yamcha. I'm the only one who knows how to use it." Roshi said.

"What if that doesn't work?" Chiaotzu asked.

"I'll go drink the ultra-divine water." Goku said.

"No Goku. The containment wave will work. It did before." Roshi said.

"Master Roshi, we need a back-up plan just in case the wave doesn't seal Piccolo away and if it does work then Goku won't need the water but if it doesn't then Goku is our only hope." Bulma said.

"Ok. Only go if it doesn't work Goku." Roshi said.

"Ok Master Roshi." Goku replied with a smile.

* * *

 **Done**

 **I Hope you liked this chapter and hope you stick around for more. I won't be able to make the other story because since I'm using a college computer, I'll be off for half term for 2 weeks but I'll go straight to it when I start again.**

 **Goku's harem**

 **Bulma (Obviously)**

 **Launch (Her good side). If you ask how he will just date her good side, you'll see later.**

 **Android 18**

 **Android 21**

 **Miss Piiza**

 **Vados (She will be Beerus' teacher instead of Whis)**

 **I am undecided on Chi Chi at the current moment because they hardly knew each other.**

 **Timeline in order**

 **Dragon ball**

 **Piccolo arc**

 **Tournament arc**

 **Dragon ball z**

 **Saiyan arc**

 **Frieza arc**

 **Android arc**

 **Buu arc**

 **Android 21 arc (set 4 months after buu arc)**

 **Dragon ball GT**

 **Tournament arc**

 **Baby arc**

 **Dragon arc**

 **Dragon ball Super**

 **Beerus arc**

 **Resurrection of F arc**

 **Future trunks arc**

 **Tournament of power arc**

 **Current forms**

 **False Super Saiyan (Incomplete Super Saiyan form) Base form x 25**

 **Future forms**

 **Super Saiyan – Base form x 50**

 **Super Saiyan 2 – Super Saiyan x 2**

 **Super Saiyan 3 – Super Saiyan 2 x 4**

 **Super Saiyan 4 – Super Saiyan 3 x 10 (When Goku gets this form, he'll be able to combine Kaio ken, with it and his previous forms since his body (in his base and previous Super Saiyan form) will be able to handle the stress of Kaio ken so he'll be able to go pass Kaio Ken times 20)**

 **Super Saiyan God – Super Saiyan 4 x 7000 (OP? I know but this form is in a league of its own so I thought to put it at a power level that is like a god.)**

 **Super Saiyan Blue – Super Saiyan 4 x 10000 (Super Saiyan combined with God ki. My version of Super Saiyan Blue pushes Beerus to his full power instead of 80% of his power.)**

 **Ultra Instinct – Super Saiyan Blue x 1000 (Why the hell not? Even though Goku's and Jiren's first fight was months ago, I'm still surprised at Jiren's power. He stopped a full powered punch from Super Saiyan God with his finger and Super Saiyan God is confirmed to be 70% of Beerus' full power.)**


	2. Reunion

**Hey guys.**

 **Got nothing much to say so enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Now Goku. Are you ready for your training?" A man asked.

"You bet Kami." Goku said in a deeper voice.

The evil containment wave failed and Master Roshi was killed. Goku drank the ultra-divine water and survived. He fought Piccolo and won by punching and going through his chest. At the same time Piccolo created an egg without Goku knowing. Goku went to the planets Guardian Kami to revive Shenron. Goku was shocked beyond belief when he saw Kami for the first time. He looked like an older version of Piccolo but Kami revealed that he and Piccolo were originally one person until he separated his evil side which created Piccolo. Kami offered Goku to train with him which he accepted.

"First let's see if we can draw out that power you used before." Kami said.

"I don't know Kami. I've tried before but nothing. The time I used it was when I was angry that my friend Krillin was killed." Goku said.

"I see. Anger. Well if we can't draw it out then we'll try something else." Kami said.

1 year later

Bulma sitting her room at Capsule Corp with Goku on her mind. She missed him. After that power up he started to change physically. He started to grow taller, his voice deepened, his muscles got bigger. Last time she saw him, he was just an inch shorter than her and that was a big difference due to how small he was before. She slowly started to develop feelings for Goku during that time. At first, she thought it was nothing but after a talk with her mother Panchy she knew she loved him more than a friend. She wanted to see him again but she had no way of contacting him and didn't know where he was. All she knew was that he was training with Kami and she didn't know where he was located. She snapped out of her thoughts when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Bulma said.

Then a girl entered. She was an exact duplicate of Bulma. Same hair colour and length, same height, same developed D Cup breasts. The only difference was their eyes. Bulma's is blue while the other girl's eyes are lavender.

"Hey Bulma. How's my twin sister?" The girl asked.

"I'm good Selena." Bulma said hugging her.

"You seem down. What's on your mind?" Selena asked.

"It's this friend. His name is Goku." Bulma said.

"You told me about him before. Small kid. Spiky hair. Can't tell the difference between boys and girls. Saviour of the world." Selena said.

"So you've seen the news about Piccolo last year?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah. We may haven't seen each other in 2 years since I went to that school out of state since those friends of mine were 'no good' but I've kept up to date with what's happening in the world." Selena said.

"Your friends were no good. They always get in trouble by either destroying an abandoned building or spray painting walls. Mum and Dad sent you away so you could be out of trouble and mellow out." Bulma said.

"Yeah I know. Anyway what about Goku?" Selena asked.

Bulma then explained what happened to Goku last year and how he started to change and how she's started to fall in love with him. Selena wanted to tease her but knew this wasn't the time.

"I see. Well why don't you tell him?" Selena asked.

"I want to but he's training with this Kami and I don't know where he is and knowing Goku, he won't know what to do in the subject, let alone what it is about." Bulma said.

"True. Here's my main question. How could his hair change colour and stick upwards?" Selena asked.

"I've been trying to figure that out." Bulma said.

"Maybe that question will be answered in the future." Selena said.

"Maybe." Bulma said.

"Do you think you'll see him again?" Selena asked.

"There is a world martial arts tournament in 2 years and Goku loves it." Bulma said.

"Yeah. Maybe I could meet him. I could try to use my charms to get his attention." Selena said with a grin.

Bulma then smacked her in the arm and they laughed.

* * *

2 years later

Bulma and Selena were waiting for everyone. They are both wearing sleeveless dresses, but Selena's is white while Bulma's is blue. They're holding umbrellas since it was raining. When Puar and Oolong arrived with a shock.

"What the hell?" Oolong asked.

"Surprised that I have a twin sister?" Bulma asked.

"Very." Puar said flying in front of Selena.

"You might be Puar. I'm Selena." Selena said.

"Nice to meet you Selena." Puar said.

"Hey look. It's Master Roshi." Oolong said and Bulma's eyes widened.

"He's that perverted old man, isn't he?" Selena asked.

"Yes." Bulma said as she felt something touch her ass.

Bulma reacted and slapped the person touching her and no surprise it was Roshi.

"You dirty bastard!" Bulma shouted.

Then a woman walked up to them.

"Hi everyone." The woman said.

"Hi Launch." Bulma said and Launch smiled.

She looked at Selena and her eyes widened.

"Bulma. Is this your sister?" Launch asked.

"Yes. This is Selena." Bulma said.

Then Roshi went to touch her ass.

"Touch my ass and you'll lose your hands and manhood." Selena said and Roshi moved away from her while she and Bulma high fived.

"Hey guys." A man said and everyone looked at him.

He was 6'2". He was wearing yellow trousers, blue jacket with blue boots with a yellow stripe and a black t-shirt.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked.

"What? How could you not know who I am Bulma?" The man asked.

Bulma was confused. She hasn't met this man before. Has she?

"Nice to see you again Master Roshi." The man said.

"Master?" Roshi asked.

The man then noticed Selena.

"Two Bulma's!?" The man shouted.

Bulma leaned forward slightly and her eyes widened.

"Goku?" Bulma asked.

"GOKU!?" Everyone else but Selena shouted.

"Of course, it's me." Goku said as the rain stopped.

"I know. You don't recognise me because of this thing on my head." Goku said unwrapping the cloth from his head.

When it was removed everyone but Selena was shocked.

"Recognise me now? Who else do you know has hair like mine?" Goku asked.

Bulma then pulled him into a hug. She held him tightly and rested her head on his body. Goku had a weird feeling in his heart again. The first time it happened was just before he went to Kami. During his training he couldn't stop thinking about her and wanted to see her. Now that he has returned those feelings were stronger and he didn't want to leave Bulma's side. He then lifted his arms but hesitated to return the hug.

"I missed you Goku." Bulma said.

"Same here. I missed you all." Goku said.

"So, this is Goku?" Selena asked walking up to him.

"Yeah. Goku, this is my twin sister Selena. Selena this is Goku." Bulma said.

Goku's confusion disappeared. His grandfather mentioned once that brothers or sisters can look the same sometimes. He was surprised at how similar they were. The only differences he could see was their eyes and their energy signature is different as well. Similar but different.

"Nice to meet you Goku." Selena said.

"You too Selena." Goku replied.

"I see you still got your tail." Bulma said.

"Yep. I don't why but when Kami fixed the moon, he told me to never look at it when it was full." Goku said.

Everyone knew why since they saw him transform into a King Kong sized ape when he looked at it.

"Attention! The signing for the tournament will be over in 30 minutes. Last call for applications!" The announcer shouted.

"You best sign in Goku." Roshi said.

"Yes, Master Roshi." Goku said walking to the sign in stand.

"It is amazing how much Goku has grown." Roshi said.

"I know. He is so handsome." Bulma said with a blush.

"I'm sure Yamcha will look even better." Puar said.

'No way he'll look better than Goku.' Bulma thought.

Selena nudged her with a grin on her face. Bulma cheeks went redder.

29 minutes later

"Where are they?" Selena asked.

"I don't know. They better hurry up otherwise they won't compete." Roshi said.

"They're here." Goku said with a smirk.

They looked around but they couldn't see them.

"Goku, they're not-" Oolong said before something zoomed past them at high speeds.

Then what zoomed past them were men who everyone but Selena recognised. It was Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Chiaozu.

"Hey guys. Long-time no see." Tien said.

Puar flew to Yamcha and hugged him. Krillin walked to Roshi and shook his hand.

"Nice to see you again Master Roshi." Krillin said.

"You too Krillin. You've come along way over these past three years." Roshi said and Krillin smiled.

"Hey Krillin. Nice to see you again." Goku said and Krillin turned around.

"No way. Goku?" Krillin exclaimed which made Tien, Yamcha and Chiaozu look at him.

"Hey guys. It's been a long time." Goku said.

Krillin cried as he pulled Goku into a hug.

"You're here. I never had the chance to thank you for reviving me." Krillin said.

"No need Krillin." Goku said.

"Man Goku. You had another growth spurt. Last time we saw you, you were just shorter than Bulma." Tien said.

"Another?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah. When you were killed, Goku got real mad and had a sudden power increase. After that he started to get taller very quickly. Look at him now. He's looking good." Yamcha said.

'Yeah. Better than you Yamcha.' Bulma thought.

"Have you tried to use that power up again?" Roshi asked.

"A couple of times but that was only through anger. Kami had a theory and got me angry to confirm it. It only happens through anger." Goku said.

"I see. Well I have a hotel rooms booked for us. Has anyone besides me have any capsule cars?" Roshi asked.

No one answered which meant no did.

"We'll have to squeeze into my car." Roshi said grabbing the capsule and threw it.

The car appeared. Roshi got in the driver's seat while Launch sat on the passenger seat next to him. Krillin, Yamcha and Goku sat in the back seats. Tien and Chiaozu decided to run. Yamcha sat in the middle with Puar on his lap, so Selena sat on Krillin's lap. Bulma blushed knowing she had no choice but to sit on Goku's lap. She leaned forward so couldn't bang her on the metal frame and after a bit of struggle she managed to get in and sat on his lap. Then the car started to move. The ride was smooth until they hit a bump in the road. Goku reacted and wrapped his arm around her waist and the other around her head so she couldn't get hurt. She blushed but to her it felt nice that Goku held her like this. In the corner of her eye, she saw Selena smirk.

'Why do I have this strange feeling whenever I am near Bulma? What is it?' Goku thought.

1 hour later

Much to Bulma's disappointment the car stopped and she stepped out and after that Goku did. Tien and Chiaozu arrived while Roshi opened the boot of the car and handed everyone their stuff. The entered the hotel and checked in. They took the elevator to the 5th floor.

"Ok. There 3 rooms. Who's taking what?" Roshi asked.

"Well. The girls could share one room. Me, Krillin and Yamcha could take one and you, Tien and Chiaozu could have the other." Goku said.

"That's actually not a bad idea Goku." Launch said.

"It's settled then." Tien said.

Everyone went into their rooms to unpack.

5 minutes later

"I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back later." Yamcha said.

"See you." Krillin/Goku said.

Yamcha left with Puar following him. Krillin looked at Goku and noticed he was deep in thought.

"What's the matter Goku? You look like you're drifting into another world." Krillin said.

"I don't know Krillin. Just some questions in my mind that's all." Goku said.

"Maybe I can answer them. What kind of questions?" Krillin asked.

"Don't tell anyone. Before I went to Kami to restore the Dragon balls, I started to have this strange feeling whenever I was around Bulma. When I was training with him I couldn't stop thinking about her. Now whenever I am near her, I keep having the same feeling when I am near. I don't know what it is but it's like my hearts telling me something." Goku said.

Krillin knew what that feeling was. Goku is in love with Bulma. He remembered that his grandfather Gohan had died years ago before could give Goku 'The Talk' which he was given.

"I know what it is Goku." Krillin said.

"Really? What?" Goku asked.

"You love her." Krillin said.

"I don't understand." Goku said.

"Goku. The feeling you have around her is love. Think of when your grandfather was alive but with Bulma, it is deeper." Krillin said.

"When you put it like that, it makes sense." Goku said sitting next to him.

"You love her Goku. That is why you are having these feelings. This is why you couldn't stop thinking about her during your training. Your heart is telling you that you want to be with her. If you had a choice between two girls who you want to be with and one of them is Bulma, who would you choose? Bulma or the other girl?" Krillin asked.

"Bulma." Goku said.

"There you go. That proves you love her." Krillin said.

For a whole minute Goku sat there in silence and smiled.

"Thanks, Krillin. I needed this talk." Goku said.

"No problem Goku. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this but you should tell Bulma how you feel about her. The sooner the better." Krillin said.

"I will. Another day. Let her get settled in first." Goku said.

"Good idea." Krillin said.

"I going to train. Want to join me?" Goku asked putting on his gi.

"Later. Going to show Master Roshi how much stronger I've gotten over the past 3 years." Krillin said.

"Ok then. See you." Goku said walking out the door.

Goku closed the door and coincidently Bulma walked out of her room. She gasped as she saw Goku. She looked at his muscles and blushed. Last time she saw him, his muscles weren't big but not small either but now his muscles were big. Not too big. If she put her hand on them now, she wouldn't be able to wrap them half way around his muscles.

"Hey Bulma." Goku said.

"Hey Goku. Where are you off to?" Bulma asked.

"Training. Got one week until the tournament starts, so might as well make the most of it." Goku said.

"Yeah." Bulma said.

"Are you ok? Your cheeks are red." Goku said.

"I-I'm fine Goku. Thanks for your concern." Bulma said.

"Bulma, I've got something to tell you." Goku said.

"Later Goku. I forgot something in my room." Bulma said walking into the room.

Goku shrugged and walked away.

Bulma sat on the settee and couldn't help the thoughts going through her head. Launch walked into the room.

"Bulma you alright?" Launch asked as Selena walked in.

Selena noticed the blush on her face and grinned.

"What's the matter? Saw Goku shirtless or something?" Selena asked.

"Shut up." Bulma said.

"Goku?" Launch asked confused.

"Bulma is in love with Goku." Selena said.

"Really?" Launch asked.

"Yeah. I did just see him. He's changed a lot. He wasn't shirtless, but he's got great looking muscles." Bulma said.

"I see. Why don't you tell him about your feeling?" Launch asked.

"Launch. You're talking about Goku. Knowing him, he won't know the subject." Bulma said.

"Bulma, you won't know until you try." Selena said.

"I don't think I can." Bulma said.

"Everyone says that Bulma." Launch said.

"I know." Bulma said.

"You've a week until the tournament starts. You could tell him before then." Selena said.

"This is going to be difficult." Bulma said.

* * *

1 week later

Both Goku and Bulma hasn't told each other yet due to how nervous they were. Right now, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaozu and Goku were in social area for the fighters and Goku saw someone he expected to see. It was Piccolo Jr. Tien noticed him as well.

"I thought you killed him." Tien said whispering.

"He's Piccolo's son." Goku replied.

"What are you whispering about?" Krillin asked.

"You see that green guy over there? That's Piccolo's son." Goku said.

"What?" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Piccolo? The guy that sent that Tambourine guy to kill me and the other martial artists?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah." Goku said as a bell was rung.

Two members of staff brought out a board. It was the matches and who was fighting who. It was divided into 2 groups. Everyone looked and fortunately for them he wasn't in their groups but Goku growled at the thought of Piccolo fighting the other fighters.

"Don't worry Goku. It's against the rules to kill someone." Tien said.

"I know but I didn't want the other fighter to face him." Goku said as felt someone tap his shoulder.

He turned around and saw a girl smiling at him.

"Hi Goku. It's been a long time." The girl said but Goku was confused.

"Do I know you?" Goku asked.

"Of course, you know me." The girl said.

"I don't remember meeting you." Goku said.

The girl growled and walked away. Goku was very confused.

"Who was that?" Goku asked.

"No clue but she's cute." Yamcha said.

30 minutes later

Goku won his match against Krillin. Tien won his match against his former master's brother. Yamcha won his and now Goku stood on the battlefield. The girl he met earlier was standing on the other side with an angry look on her face. Goku went to fighting position. The bell rung and the girl launched herself at Goku and tried to punch him but Goku dodged and attempted to strike back but she dodged as well.

"Have I met you before?" Goku asked.

"You have you stupid moron!" The girl shouted as she missed her next punched.

"But I've never met you before." Goku said blocking her kick.

"Of course, you have! We were kids! You even forgot your promise!" The girl shouted.

"What promise? If you told me then that might help." Goku said.

"You really don't remember? You promised that I would be your bride!" The girl shouted.

Everyone of Goku's friend's jaws dropped.

"What!?" Bulma shouted.

"Krillin. What's a bride?" Goku asked.

"A bride is someone who is about to be married." Krillin said.

"What!?" Goku shouted.

Bulma's started to get scared and angry at the same time. She knows Goku well enough to know that he keeps his promises.

"How can I marry someone, who I don't know their name?" Goku asked.

"Does the name the Ox King ring a bell?" The girl asked.

Goku then remembered.

"You're Chi Chi!?" Goku shouted.

Chi Chi then attacked Goku again, but he dodged and thrusted his fist forward. It didn't make contact with Chi Chi but the force from it forced her off the battlefield. Goku walked up to her to see if she was alright.

"I remember now Chi Chi. I always that a bride of some sort of food." Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"Really? You now remember?" Chi Chi asked looking at him.

Krillin watched them but he knew what Goku would do. Goku stood there for a moment.

"If you had a choice between two girls who you want to be with and one of them is Bulma, who would you choose? Bulma or the other girl?" Krillin's voice echoed inside Goku's head.

"Bulma." His own voice echoed in his head.

"I'm sorry Chi Chi." Goku said.

"It's Ok Goku." Chi Chi said.

"No Chi Chi. I'm sorry but I can't keep that promise." Goku said.

Bulma's jaw dropped.

'Did he actually break a promise?' Bulma thought.

"Why?" Chi Chi asked.

"Because… I love someone else." Goku said walking away from her.

Bulma's heart started to beat fast.

'He must have met someone while he was gone.' Bulma thought as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked, and it was Selena's hand.

She saw Chi Chi crying at the bad news. To her it felt right for the bitch to be heartbroken, but she couldn't help but feel heartbroken as well.

1 hour later

Bulma was sitting on her own crying. She hated herself for not telling Goku sooner. She heard footsteps. She looked to see who is was and it was Goku. She looked away from him but Goku just managed to see her tears.

"Bulma? Why are you crying?" Goku asked running to her.

"Nothing Goku. Just leave me alone." Bulma said.

"Bulma. I wanted to talk to you. I've been wanting to tell you something all week." Goku said.

"What?" Bulma asked looking away from him.

Goku inhaled and exhaled as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Bulma… I love you." Goku said.

Bulma gasped as she looked at him.

"What did you say?" Bulma asked.

"I broke my promise to Chi Chi is because I love someone else and that person is you." Goku said.

Bulma couldn't believe it. He broke his promise for her. She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I thought you wouldn't know about this kind of stuff." Bulma said.

"You have Krillin to thank. Without him I wouldn't have told you." Goku said.

"I'll have to thank him but first." Bulma said and kissed him on the lips.

Goku stood there in shock. He wrapped his arm around her and held her as the kiss continued. Bulma stopped and smiled.

"I love you too Goku. Thank you." Bulma said.

"You're welcome Bulma. Why did you put your lips onto mine?" Goku asked and Bulma sighed.

"Typical Goku. Couples do that Goku. It shows they love each other. Didn't you like it?" Bulma asked.

"I like it." Goku said and Bulma smiled.

"Well here's another." Bulma said and kissed him again.

They pulled back and lied down next to each other on the grass. Bulma's head was resting on his chest and her arms wrapped around his body.

"You scared for a moment back there when you said you loved someone else." Bulma said.

"Sorry." Goku said.

"It's ok. How long have you got until your match with Tien?" Bulma asked.

"An hour." Goku said.

"Good." Bulma said.

1 hour later

Goku and Bulma arrived at the stadium.

"Tell Krillin I want to talk to him if you see him." Bulma said.

"I will." Goku said.

"Good luck." Bulma said and kissed him.

Goku then walked to the entrance to the battlefield He saw Tien smile as he walked onto the arena.

"Krillin. Bulma wants to talk to you." Goku said.

"What about?" Krillin asked.

"No idea. She's over there." Goku said pointing at the crowd.

"Ok." Krillin said as he left.

Goku walked onto the field and went into fighting position.

Meanwhile

"You wanted to talk to me Bulma?" Krillin asked.

Bulma then pulled him into a strong hug.

"Thank you Krillin." Bulma said.

"For what?" Krillin asked.

"Helping Goku." Bulma said with a smile.

"He finally told you?" Krillin asked.

"An hour ago." Bulma said.

"Told you what?" Selena asked.

"You know when Goku said he loved someone else earlier? He confessed he loved me." Bulma said.

Selena then pulled her into a hug.

"Congrats sis." Selena said.

"Thanks." Bulma said.

30 minutes later

"Man Goku. This is fun. But it'll be over soon. I'm faster." Tien said.

"Right now you are faster than me." Goku said.

"What are you talking about?" Tien asked as Goku grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt.

Then Goku started to remove it but he seemed to be struggling.

"How is he struggling to take off his shirt?" Selena asked as he took it off.

"That's better." Goku said dropping the shirt onto the floor making it crack.

"That ain't no normal t-shirt." Bulma said.

"I bet you're enjoying the view of that nice bulky body of his." Selena said and Bulma blushed.

"Goku. Can I look at that shirt?" Tien asked.

"Sure." Goku said.

Tien lifted the t-shirt and unexpectedly it was heavy.

"What the hell is this? You've been wearing this for the tournament?" Tien asked.

"I sure have. It was a part of my training." Goku said removing his wrist bands.

He dropped them onto the force and they landed with force.

"It's similar to Master Roshi's weight training but more heavier weights." Goku said removing his boots.

"Your wristbands as well and your boots?" Tien asked holding one wristband and boot.

"Yep." Goku said standing up.

Krillin and Yamcha walked onto the field.

"We'll take them. You continue the match." Yamcha said.

Tien handed Yamcha Goku's shirt.

"No way." Yamcha said.

"You said Yamcha. These boots are no joke either. How much do these weigh Goku?" Krillin asked.

"The boots weigh 20 kilos each. The wristbands weigh 10 kilos each and the shirt weighs 100 kilos." Goku said.

"No way. That's 160 kilos all together." Yamcha said.

"Impossible. How can he lift that much?" Selena asked.

10 minutes later

Goku won his match against Tien. Goku knew now he can relax a bit knowing he'll fight Piccolo in the end and not Tien. Piccolo matched against another fighter would start in an hour so that gave him 3 hours to regain his stamina since the final match was 2 hours after the semi-finals. He left the stadium and Bulma ran to him and hugged him. Everyone else congratulated them on getting together and decided to celebrate it.

* * *

3 hours later

Bulma kissed Goku for good luck.

"Be careful." Bulma said.

"Don't worry. I've got this." Goku said.

Goku walked onto the arena opposite from Piccolo.

"Son Goku. I've waited a long time for this day." Piccolo said.

40 minutes later.

Goku and Piccolo fought each other on equal terms. Both fighters were tired and beaten. Goku was worse since Piccolo had regenerative abilities. His left arm is broken. Blood was coming from his mouth. There was a hole just below his right shoulder from Piccolo's surprise attack. Piccolo's foot pressed on the hole and Goku screamed in pain.

"GOKU!" Bulma shouted.

"Stop it!" Yamcha/Krillin/Tien shouted running to them.

"Back the fuck off!" Piccolo shouted firing a Ki blast at the ground in front of them.

"Leave them alone!" Goku shouted.

Piccolo punched Goku making him fly backwards. Piccolo jumped and slammed his knees onto one of Goku's legs breaking it.

"First I will kill you Son Goku. Then I will take over this planet and then your friends will next. After that your girlfriend's death will be the most painful." Piccolo said.

Goku then imagined his friends screaming as they were killed. His thoughts turned to Bulma as he imagined a more brutal death for her. He knew Piccolo would hurt her worse than the others. His vision became blurry but he could tell Piccolo jumped higher than before. He started to stand with difficulty

"Come on Goku! You can do it!" His friends shouted as Goku stood up.

Piccolo's words of hurting his friends echoed inside his head.

"Thank you for this Piccolo!" Goku shouted.

"What is he thanking him for?" Krillin asked.

Piccolo was confused but he then preceded to attack. He flew downwards fast.

"DIE!" Piccolo shouted.

"GOKU!" Bulma shouted as she closed her eyes.

Goku's eyes disappeared as he caught Piccolo's fist.

"WHAT!?" Piccolo shouted and Bulma opened her eyes.

"You will not hurt my friends as long as I'm around!" Goku shouted as he was surrounded by a familiar yellow aura.

"YES!" Everyone but Krillin shouted.

It was the same power up Goku used 3 years ago. Piccolo felt Goku's power increase.

"Goku's got this now." Bulma said.

"What's happening to him?" Krillin asked.

"That's the power up we told you about." Yamcha said.

"Oh hell yeah. Kick his ass Goku!" Krillin shouted.

Goku then pushed Piccolos fist in the wrong direction and broke his wrist and punched Piccolo in his chest and he screamed in pain. Goku grabbed his own leg and the sound of creaks was heard as he put his bones back in position. He then did the same thing with his arm. He then walked to Piccolo and kicked him into the air. Goku jumped to him and gave Piccolo a massive beat down. Piccolo screamed every time he was punched and kicked. Goku the perform a 270 flip and slammed Piccolo in his chest with the back of his foot making Piccolo fall to the ground.

"KA ME HA ME HA!" Goku shouted at he fired his Kamehameha wave at Piccolo.

Piccolo screamed at the beam connected with him. Then there was a huge explosion. The dust cleared and Piccolo was lying on the ground and still alive.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 ,9, 10!" The announcer/Goku's friends shouted declaring Goku the winner.

Goku landed on the ground and his hair returned to normal. He fell to the ground grunting as his friends ran to him.

Bulma held him as she cried.

"Thank god you're ok." Bulma said.

Goku returned the hug and stroked her long blue hair.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Launch said.

"No need." A man said behind them.

They looked and saw an older version of Piccolo. Everyone was scared but Goku and Roshi wasn't.

"Kami. Nice to see you." Goku said.

"That's Kami?" Bulma asked.

"Here Goku. I got this from Korin." Kami said handing him a green bean.

"Thanks Kami." Goku said eating it.

The hole in body then closed up and all his wounds healed. He felt his stamina come back and stood up and helped Bulma up.

"Whoa. What was that?" Bulma asked.

"Senzu bean. Heals all wounds and injuries and restore the eaters energy." Kami said.

"That's incredible." Krillin said.

"Why do I suddenly feel stronger?" Goku asked.

"What do you mean?" Roshi asked.

"I just eat that Senzu bean and now I suddenly feel stronger than I was before." Goku said.

"Strange. Senzu beans only have healing properties." Kami said.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you are ok." Bulma said kissing his cheek.

"I thank you for defeating Piccolo." Kami said.

"No problem. Have you got another Senzu bean?" Goku asked.

"Right here. Why?" Kami asked and Goku took it from him.

Goku walked to Piccolo gave the Senzu bean.

"Are you insane?" Launch asked.

"I know what you're thinking but if he dies, Kami does as well." Goku said.

'He's come a long way ever since I found him in the woods 6 years ago.' Bulma thought with a smile.

"This won't change anything between us Son Goku." Piccolo said.

"I know. Just so you know, if you ever threaten the world, I will be there to stop you." Goku said.

"Until then, I'll be training to become stronger than you." Piccolo said flying away.

"Yeah right. The day you'll be stronger than him is the day when Master Roshi changes his perverted ways towards women!" Bulma shouted and everyone laughed.

4 hours later

"Mum, Dad! We're home and we got surprise!" Bulma shouted.

Kami offered Goku his job as Earth's guardian which he declined. Bulma then offer Goku to live with her at Capsule Corp and that she could make a training area for him. He accepted immediately. Not just for the training but to be with her more.

"Hi girls. How was the tournament and what is the surprise?" Dr Briefs asked.

"Amazing Dad. Look who it is." Bulma said pointing at Goku.

"Hello again Dr Brief." Goku said holding out his hand.

"My word. You sure have grown my boy." Dr Briefs said shaking his hand.

"Hello girls." Bulma's mother Panchy said.

"Hey Mum." Selena said.

"My gosh. Is that who I think it is?" Panchy asked.

"Yes Mum. It's Goku." Bulma said.

"You sure have grown. I always knew you'd grow to handsome but not this much." Panchy said looking all around him.

"Nice to see you again Mrs Brief." Goku said scratching his head.

"Call me Panchy dear." Panchy said.

"Mum, Dad, I've got good news. Me and Goku are boyfriend and girlfriend." Bulma said with a blush on her face.

"Yes! I win!" Panchy shouted.

"What?" Goku/Bulma/Selena asked.

"Me and your father had a bet going that you would end up with Goku. Your father thought that you wouldn't and I thought you would. I won. Now you have to take me to dinner sweetheart." Panchy said with a smile.

"A bet is a bet." Dr brief said as they left.

"I can't believe that." Bulma said.

"Me neither." Goku said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Enjoyed the chapter? I hope you did. The next story that will be updated is The Saiyan wizard. The amount of ideas I've got for that story is insane. Hope you stick around for that.**

 **Peace**

 **Harem (currently)**

 **Bulma**

 **(Girls to be added later)**

 **Launch**

 **Android 18**

 **Android 21**

 **Miss Piiza**

 **Vados**

 **Panchy (Bulma's mother. I'm not sure yet. This is why I'm leaving the decision up to you guys. A few friends want me to add her but I want your opinion first. I've decided on how she'll be added to the harem but you guys decide if she should or not.)**

 **Are there any other girls that should be added to the Harem? PM me or put your answer and name of the girl in the review. (ONLY dragon ball girls not from other anime since this is no crossover.)**

 **Current forms**

 **False Super saiyan – Base form times x 25**

 **Super Saiyan – Base form x 50**

 **Super Saiyan 2 – Super Saiyan x 2**

 **Super Saiyan 3 – Super Saiyan 2 x 4**

 **Super Saiyan 4 – Super Saiyan 3 x 10**

 **Super Saiyan God – Super Saiyan 4 x 7000**

 **Super Saiyan Blue – Super Saiyan 4 x 10000**

 **Ultra-Instinct - Super Saiyan Blue x 100000 (Typo in the first chapter. This is the actual power up. OP I know but I don't care.)**

 **Peace**


	3. Marriage and Birth

**Hey guys.**

 **I bet those who love story are thinking 'about time you have updated this' but I wanted to take advantage of the ideas coming to me for The Saiyan Wizard. I'm sure the other possible writers that are reading this understands. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

2 months later

As time went by Selena left to go back to the college she was at for another year. Goku and Bulma spent as much time as they could with her. Selena often teased them about their relationship. It has been 2 days since she left and Goku was training in the training Dr Brief created for him. Bulma was watching him through the glass. Sometimes she couldn't take her eyes off him when he was training since he wasn't wearing a shirt showing off his godlike body. Especially when he was doing pull ups and saw his upper arm muscles bulge slightly each time he lifted himself up. She can remember when they went on a date a couple weeks ago. Goku and Bulma were walking home from the movies and Goku had his jacket off and since it was a warm day he wore a short-sleeved t-shirt. They pasted a group of girls who whispered that Bulma a lucky bitch for being with a handsome hunk like him behind her back. Bulma was slightly annoyed but she smiled at how they were jealous of her. She saw Goku sit down on the floor and judging by his mouth was open, he was out of breath. She walked into the training room and sat down next to him.

"No luck?" Bulma asked.

"None. I still can't use that power up without being angry. If I fight Piccolo again, I'm sure he won't brag about him hurting you or our friends again knowing what will happen if he does." Goku said.

Goku has been trying to learn how to use the form willingly but he has tried everything but nothing.

"You'll get it eventually. Might just need more time to use it to understand how to use it." Bulma said.

"That's what I thought." Goku said.

"First you need a shower. You stink of sweat." Bulma said.

"Sorry. See you in a few minutes." Goku said giving her a peak on her cheek.

Goku left the room and Bulma shut down the machines in the room and pressed a few buttons. The weights went down into the ground and the floor closed above them. Bulma suggested it to her father since it was good why to preserve space. The pull up bar went up into the celling and everything else went as well. Bulma left the room and the light went off. She went outside and saw her mother watering the flowers.

"Need help Mum?" Bulma asked.

Panchy turned around and saw Bulma.

"No thank you darling. I'm nearly finished. Did you just come from the training room?" Panchy asked.

"Yeah. Goku just finished his daily training and is having a shower." Bulma said.

"Surprised you didn't join him." Panchy said with a grin.

Bulma blushed knowing what Panchy meant by that.

"Mum stop it." Bulma said.

"Sorry dear. You're just too easy to tease. Especially after me and your father caught you two making out on the settee." Panchy said.

Bulma could remember that day well. She had thought that her parents were out for dinner and as she and Goku were in the living room watching a movie they both liked they had started to make out which lasted a couple of minutes before her parents came back from the shops and saw them. Dr Brief was about to clear his throat to signal them but Panchy stopped him and after a few seconds Bulma saw them at the corner of her eyes and they stopped kissing. Goku was confused until he saw them grinning at them.

"Never been so embarrassed." Bulma said.

"It's natural. I bet you too have already do it." Panchy said.

"W-we haven't yet." Bulma said.

"Not emotionally ready to take your relationship to the next level?" Panchy asked.

"Kind of. It is also nerve racking at the same. Especially since if we do it then it will be my first time having sex." Bulma said.

"I thought you and Yamcha had done it before when you two were together. I remember you coming to me for advice." Panchy said.

"I was ready when I was with him, but that was the day he left for training for the world martial art tournament." Bulma said.

"I see. Have you talked to Goku about this?" Panchy asked.

"Yeah. He really is a gentleman. He said that we'll take our relationship to the next level until I know I'm ready. Turns out Dad has given him 'The Talk'." Bulma said giggling slightly.

"Must have been awkward for your father giving Goku 'The Talk'. I don't blame Goku not knowing about this kind of stuff since his grandfather died. Poor Goku. Losing him at a young age." Panchy said.

"I asked Dad about it and he said that as weird as it felt giving him advice about it, but he knew he had to." Bulma said.

"He does think of Goku as family which he might be in the future if you two get married." Panchy said.

Bulma smiled at the thought.

"Any word from the college yet?" Panchy asked.

"Not yet but I'm not getting my hopes up." Bulma said.

"Good idea." Panchy said.

* * *

1 month later

Goku left the training room again and went to the shower.

'What am I doing wrong?' Goku thought as he turned on the water.

He left the shower feeling refreshed. He was drying his hair with the towel as he walked into his room. He was surprised to Bulma on the bed in only a bra and panties that matched her hair colour.

"Whoa. What's all this?" Goku asked and Bulma smiled.

"Well Goku. My parents are gone for the weekend and let's just say that I'm ready." Bulma said.

It took Goku a few seconds to figure that.

"Are you sure Bulma?" Goku asked.

"I'm sure Goku." Bulma said as she kissed him.

Lemon start

Bulma pulled Goku onto the bed and rolled so she was on top of him. Bulma traced her hand over his lower body until she felt his cock. She then started to rub it which made Goku moan. When he was hard Bulma was surprised at the size and how thick it was.

"Wow. So big." Bulma said.

"Really?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. The average size of a man's cock is around 5-8 inches, but your cock must be was around 13 inches." Bulma said.

Bulma then licked the tip of his cock. Goku moaned slightly as Bulma continued as she put the head into her mouth. Goku moaned loudly she did that.

"What are you… doing?" Goku asked as Bulma removed his cock from her mouth.

"It is called a blowjob Goku. Does it feel good?" Bulma asked.

"It feels amazing." Goku said.

"Good. I'm glad you like it." Bulma said.

She then put more of his cock in mouth and started to move her head up and down in a slow rhythm which caused Goku to moan. He felt slowly speed up her rhythm as she managed to put more of his cock into her mouth which caused him to moan louder.

"Oh man. That feels so good Bulma." Goku said.

Bulma mentally smiled as she went faster which made Goku moan more louder and frequently.

"Bulma something is happening with my-" Goku said but moaned as he came in Bulma's mouth. Bulma took her mouth off his cock and the rest of his cum landed on her face.

"What just happened?" Goku asked.

"You came Goku." Bulma said as she wiped a bit of cum from her face with her fingers and placed it in her mouth

"Tasty." Bulma said.

"Is there any way for me to make feel as good as that?" Goku asked.

"Lots of ways." Bulma said as she lied on her back.

She blushed as she spread her legs showing Goku her pussy.

"Place your head in between my legs and lick my pussy." Bulma said.

Goku moved his head to her pussy and could smell her scent which he liked. He then started to lick her pussy which made Bulma moaned and her cheeks turned red.

"Yes Goku. Just… like… that." Bulma said between moans.

Then something inside Goku snapped and he put his tongue deeper inside her pussy. Bulma moaned louder and she wrapped her legs around his head.

"Oh god Goku. That feels… good. Oh yes right… there. Oh Goku. OH!" Bulma said between moans.

Goku then dug is tongue deep into her pussy and Bulma gasped as she bit her lower lip in pleasure.

"Oh man. That feels amazing Goku. Don't… stop. Oh god that's good." Bulma said.

Goku's tongue went faster and Bulma's fingers dug into his arms.

"God you're like an animal Goku. Keep this up and I'm going to-" Bulma couldn't finish as she screamed and came over Ash's face.

Bulma panted as Goku put her lower body down onto the bed. Bulma looked into Goku lust filled eyes as he kissed her hungrily. Bulma then pointed Goku cock at her pussy.

"Be gentle Goku. It will be my first time." Bulma said.

Goku was surprised but he smiled as he stroked her cheek.

"Don't worry Bulma. I'll make this rememberable for the both of us." Goku said.

Goku started to push his cock in her pussy. Bulma gripped the bed and she moaned.

"Oh God. You're so big." Bulma said as she felt Goku pierce her hymen.

Bulma hissed in pain and tears escaped her eyes. Goku knew that it would hurt but he still couldn't help but to feel bad. Bulma hugged his face into her E-cup breasts. They stayed in the same position for a minute until the pain went.

"You start now Goku." Bulma said.

Goku then started to pull out of her pussy slowly and pushed back in which made Bulma moan loudly.

"Oh yes! Yes! Oh Goku… you feel so… good inside me! YES!" Bulma shouted between moans.

"I'm glad you love it." Goku said.

"Oh yeah Goku. I love it when your cock is inside me. Please go faster." Bulma said.

Goku went faster when made Bulma moaned more frequently. Her breasts bounced up and down. Goku then grabbed them and massaged them.

"Oh Goku. That feels goods. Just don't stop." Bulma said.

"You feel good Bulma? Do you like it when I massage your breasts?" Goku asked in a slightly deeper voice

"Yes Goku. I love it. Massage them, lick them, suck them. They're all yours. Don't stop what… you are… doing. Oh yes. I'm going to cum." Bulma said as she screamed in pleasure.

Bulma was breathing heavily and she cried in happiness.

"That was amazing Goku. I can tell you haven't cum yet since you are still hard inside me." Bulma said.

Goku then rolled onto his back and Bulma was on top. Bulma's body rested on his body. Her breasts pressed against his chest. Bulma kissed him as she traced her hands on his muscles. Bulma then grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips as she started to move up and down on his cock which made both of them moan.

"Oh man. That feels good Bulma." Goku said grabbing her ass.

"You have no idea." Bulma said breathing heavily.

Bulma increased her rhythm and she moaned more loudly and Goku was enjoying every moment of it.

Goku could feel the same thing he felt before.

"Bulma, I think I'm going to cum again." Goku said.

"Me too Goku." Bulma said.

Bulma then spun them around and Goku was on top again. Goku pounded her pussy again and they both looked at each other in their eyes.

"Together Goku. Please." Bulma said.

Goku smiled and nodded. Goku increased his rhythm once more. Then they screamed as they came. Their juices mixing together. Goku pulled his cock out of her pussy and held her close as they panted. They looked at each other and kissed for a whole 2 minutes. They pulled back for air.

"Oh Goku. I love you so much." Bulma said.

"I love you too Bulma." Goku said.

Bulma felt Goku's cock getting harder and was brushing up against her thigh.

"Ready to go for round 2?" Bulma asked.

Goku grinned as he kissed her.

Lemon end

The next morning

Bulma woke up feeling tired. She couldn't remember when she fell asleep. She looked at Goku and smiled as she rubbed his chest. She felt him move slightly.

"Morning handsome." Bulma said.

"Morning." Goku said kissing her.

"When did I fall asleep?" Bulma asked.

"You were out like a lightbulb after you came 16 times." Goku said and Bulma blushed.

"You sure have a lot of energy when it comes to sex. Out of this world." Bulma said.

"You enjoyed it though didn't you?" Goku asked.

"I sure did." Bulma said.

Goku kissed her and held her close.

"Thanks for making my first time great." Bulma said.

"Anything for you." Goku said.

"I might need you help getting in the shower. I can't feel my legs which is expected." Bulma said.

Goku then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the shower.

5 minutes later

Goku was sorting out the bed while waiting for Bulma. He stopped as he noticed a patch of blood on it on the mattress cover. He looked around his body and saw no blood. He figured it was Bulma's blood and started to worry that he had hurt her.

"Oh man. What have I done to Bulma?" Goku asked himself.

At that moment the shower door opened and Bulma heard him. She noticed the blood and she walked to him with a little bit of trouble.

"What's the matter Goku?" Bulma asked.

"I'm sorry Bulma. I hurt you last night." Goku said.

"Goku. Women have a thing called a hymen in their lower body. When a woman has sex with a man for the first time the man breaks the hymen which will hurt and cause a little bit of bleeding. It is nothing serious. It is natural. You didn't hurt me." Bulma said.

Goku exhaled as he calmed down.

"Thank god." Goku said.

"I know you would never hurt me on purpose Goku." Bulma said.

3 weeks later

Goku walked into Dr Brief's lab with Panchy and they saw him working.

"Dr Brief?" Goku asked gaining his attention.

"Goku. What do you want my boy?" Dr Brief asked and Goku sighed.

"Dr Brief. Panchy. I'm thinking of asking Bulma to marry me." Goku said.

"You are?" Panchy asked.

"Yes." Goku said.

"This is great news Goku. Are you sure? It is quite a step." Dr Brief said.

"I'm sure. I just wanted to tell you two. I'm planning on asking her next week." Goku said.

Panchy then pulled him into a hug which surprised him. As soon as she let him go Dr Brief hugged him as well.

"You're a good man. Do you need some money for the ring?" Dr Brief asked.

"I'm good. I still haven't spent any of my winnings from the tournament which is a large amount." Goku said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Dr Brief said.

"I'll leave you to your work. See you later." Goku said.

"See you later son." Dr Brief said as Goku left.

"You took that well." Panchy said.

"I can't stop my little girl from growing up. I knew it would happen eventually." Dr Brief said.

"I'm proud." Panchy said as she kissed his cheek.

"Have you seen Bulma today?" Dr Brief asked.

"Not since this morning." Panchy said.

* * *

1 week later

Goku and Bulma were in the park walking from the restaurant. Goku was wearing a suit and Bulma was wearing a blue dress. Bulma's arm was wrapped around his arm.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Goku." Bulma said.

"It is a special occasion." Goku said.

Bulma's eyes widened.

'Does he know?' Bulma thought.

Goku stood in front of Bulma. He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a little black box. He then knelt down on one knee.

"Bula Brief. Will you marry me?" Goku asked opening the little box revealing the ring.

Bulma gasped as she cried.

"Oh Goku. I will!" Bulma shouted hugging him.

Bulma held out her hand and Goku placed the ring on her finger. Bulma kissed him. Bulma inspected the ring.

"Its beautiful Goku." Bulma said.

"Only the best for you." Goku said.

1 hour later

Goku and Bulma entered the living room and saw Panchy and Dr Brief sitting on the settee.

"How was it?" Panchy asked.

"See for yourself." Bulma said showing them the ring.

Panchy then hugged her.

"Time to celebrate!" Panchy shouted.

Dr Brief then grabbed a bottle of champagne and glasses. He poured the champagne into the glasses and handed each one to them.

"No." Bulma said.

"Come on darling. We're celebrating your engagement." Panchy said.

"There is another reason to celebrate which is why I'm not having one." Bulma said.

"What is it Bulma?" Dr Brief asked.

Bulma then grabbed Goku's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Are you serious?" Panchy asked.

"Yeah." Bulma said.

Panchy and Dr Brief jumped in celebration but Goku was confused.

"Goku. I'm pregnant." Bulma said.

"You are?" Goku asked.

"Yes. I went to the doctors last week. We're going to have a baby." Bulma said.

Goku was surprised.

"Are you happy?" Bulma asked.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm going to be a father." Goku said as he spun her around.

"Congratulations you two." Dr Brief said.

2 months later

Goku was lying on the grass on a sunny day after a day of training. He heard footsteps and he looked where they were coming from and he saw Kami.

"Comfy there?" Kami asked.

"Yeah." Goku said as he sat up.

"Congratulations Goku." Kami said.

"For what?" Goku asked.

"Bulma being pregnant and getting married." Kami said.

"How do you know that? We've only told Bulma's parents and her sisters Selena and Tights." Goku said.

"You'd be surprised how good my hearing is Goku as well as my eyesight." Kami said.

"Oh. Thank you anyway Kami." Goku said.

"You're welcome." Kami said.

"What do I owe this honour of you visiting?" Goku asked standing up.

"I have a wedding gift for you and Bulma." Kami said.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"Let us go get Bulma and I'll show you." Kami said.

"Hello Kami. What are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

"What a coincidence. We were just about to get you. How's your little bundle of joy and your wedding planning?" Kami asked.

"How do you-?" Bulma asked before Kami put his hand up.

"Very good hearing Bulma." Kami said.

"Why were you coming to get me?" Bulma asked.

"I have a wedding gift for you two." Kami said.

10 minutes later

Goku, Bulma and Kami arrived a few miles out of the city to a house.

"There it is. Built it myself." Kami said.

"You made this for us?" Goku asked.

"Yes." Kami said.

"You didn't have to do this Kami. My family is the richest in the world. Buying a house wouldn't be an issue." Bulma said.

"I did. Goku, you let Piccolo live because if he died, I would've died as well. You technically you saved my life. I wanted to repay you. This is how." Kami said.

"Kami, I didn't do it for a reward." Goku said.

"I know. I wanted to give you this. Saves time looking around for a house. This is yours. I'm not taking no for an answer." Kami said.

"Thank you Kami." Goku said.

"You're welcome." Kami said.

"Kami. The wedding is next month. You're invited." Bulma said.

"I'll make you man and wife if you want me to." Kami said.

"See you then. We'll look around for a while." Goku said.

"See you next month." Kami said.

1 month later

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kami said.

Goku and Bulma kissed as everyone else clapped. Selena, Tights and Launch was Bulma's bridesmaids. Krillin was Goku's best man.

5 months later

Bulma was screaming as she was in labour. Goku was holding her hand.

"Breath Bulma. You're doing good." The midwife said.

Bulma screamed again as she squeezed Goku's hand.

"Doctor I can see the head." Goku said and she looked.

"Very good Mr Son. The head is coming." The midwife said.

Bulma screamed multiple times and the baby's head came out.

"Ok. Very good Bulma. The head is now out." The midwife said.

Goku left the room and saw Dr Brief, Panchy, Selena and Tights.

"The head is out!" Goku shouted.

"I can't believe it. In a few minutes we will be grandparents!" Panchy shouted excitedly.

Goku then went back in the room and held her hand again. Bulma screamed again and she started to breath heavily. Then there was a cry. The midwife held the new-born baby in her arms.

"Congratulations. It's a boy." The midwife said as a nurse grabbed a blue blanket and wrapped it around the baby.

Goku and Bulma then started to cry as Goku was handed the baby. He handed him to Bulma so she could see him.

"Look at him. It's our baby boy." Bulma said.

"I know." Goku said.

"I love you." Bulma said.

"I love you too." Goku said as they kissed.

"Well done. I bet you wouldn't say no to a drink." The nurse said.

"Yes please." Bulma said.

The nurse then left.

"Thank you doctor." Goku said to the midwife.

"You're welcome. I'll leave you two on your own." The midwife said as she left.

"He's got your hair colour." Bulma said.

Goku smiled as he looked at his new-born son.

"He does. I'll go get the others." Goku said.

Goku then left the room and walked up to them.

"It's a boy." Goku said.

Tights then pulled him into a hug.

"Congratulations son." Dr Brief said.

"Thank you. Come and see him." Goku said as he returned to the room with them following.

"Aw. He's adorable." Panchy said.

"He has Goku's hair." Tights said stroking it.

"How does he have hair right now?" Selena asked.

"I don't care how. He's perfect." Bulma said.

Then the baby opened his eyes for the first time.

"Look. He has your blue eyes Bulma." Goku said.

"I predict that he will be as handsome as you when he grows up." Bulma said.

"And I predict that he'll be as smart as you." Goku said.

"A good combination. My smarts with your handsomeness and strength." Bulma said.

"I just realised we never told our friends at the wedding about you being pregnant." Goku said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot in all the excitement. Oh well. We'll tell them whenever we see them again." Bulma said.

"A lot of late nights for you two now." Panchy said.

"He can keep me awake as long as he wants." Goku said

5 hours later

"No not John." Bulma said.

"Man. Thinking of names is not as easy as it seems." Goku said.

"I know." Bulma said.

Then a light shined in Bulma's eyes. She then saw the 4-star dragon ball on the window.

"You alright?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. Gohan's dragon ball reflected the sunlight onto my eye." Bulma said.

"I'll move it." Goku said grabbing it.

The baby then started to fidget as he saw the dragon ball and started to clip his hands.

"I think he wants that dragon ball." Bulma said.

Goku handed it to him and he suddenly laughed. Then Goku thought of what to name him.

"Gohan. Let's name him Gohan." Goku said.

"That's perfect. Gohan." Bulma said.

Gohan then started to laugh again.

"You like it Gohan?" Goku asked and Gohan laughed again.

Gohan hit Goku on his nose with the dragon ball and Gohan laugh.

* * *

 **Done**

 **What did you guys think of the chapter. For those who are wondering about Gohan. He will be near enough the same but the only difference in this story is that he has Bulma's eyes. Before you ask, he will continue with martial arts not like he was near enough at the start of Dragon ball Super. I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Goku's current forms.**

 **False Super Saiyan – base form times 25. (Incomplete Super Saiyan. Currently can only be used when he is angry)**

 **Future forms**

 **Super Saiyan - base form x 50**

 **Super Saiyan 2 - Super Saiyan x 2**

 **Super Saiyan 3 - Super Saiyan 2 x 4**

 **Super Saiyan 4 - Super Saiyan 3 x 10**

 **Super Saiyan God - Super Saiyan 4 x 7000**

 **Super Saiyan Blue – Super Saiyan 4 x 10000**

 **Ultra Instinct -** **Super Saiyan Blue x 100000**

 **Peace**


	4. Bulma's idea and Launch's change

**Hey guys**

 **I've seen your reviews. Videl and Erasa will NOT be added to the harem. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

2 years later

"Come on Gohan you can do it." Bulma said as her arms were held out to him.

Gohan then ran into her arms and Bulma then picked him up and spun around.

"Got it." Goku said pressing a button on the camera he was holding.

"Dada." Gohan said holding out his hand for a high five.

Goku then high fived him.

"Yeah buddy." Goku said.

Bulma and Goku then heard a rumbling noise.

"Looks like someone is getting hungry. You've got a big appetite just like your dad." Bulma said.

"Yeah I do." Gohan said and Bulma chuckled.

"Let's go get you some food in your belly." Bulma said.

"YAY!" Gohan shouted clapping his hands.

"I'll go train for an hour and then I'll watch him after." Goku said.

"Ok then." Bulma said and she walked into the house.

5 hours later

"Gohan's asleep." Goku said as he sat down on the bed.

"Goku. We need to talk." Bulma said.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Nothing. It's about when we… have some fun." Bulma said blushing.

"What about it?" Goku asked.

"I've been thinking of… sharing you with other women." Bulma said.

"What?" Goku asked.

"Don't get me wrong Goku you are fantastic in bed but I can't keep up with you. You're like an animal during mating season." Bulma said.

"Ok." Goku said.

"Goku you have needs like me. You can fulfil mine but I can't fulfil yours. Remember when we had sex for the first time, I passed out but I can guess you weren't even tired by the time I did. I came four times before you came once." Bulma said.

"I admit I wasn't tired but I don't mind." Goku said.

"You can't suppress your needs forever even if it means doing for me." Bulma said.

"Bulma. I was told that when a man is married he shouldn't love any other woman but his wife. I feel like that is cheating on you." Goku said.

"Goku. I WANT to share you in order to make you happy. I WANT you to be satisfied. I can't do that for you on my own." Bulma said.

"But Bulma-" Goku said before Bulma put her finger on his lips.

"You're not cheating me Goku. I WANT to share you. It might be awkward at first but I'll adjust to the idea." Bulma said.

"You positive you want to do this?" Goku asked.

"Yes." Bulma said.

"If that's what you want." Goku said.

"Thank you." Bulma said.

"Who were you thinking of sharing me with?" Goku asked.

"Never did but we'll see as we go." Bulma said.

"Yeah." Goku said.

* * *

1 month later

"Hey Goku. A bank has just been robbed. Guess who robbed it?" Bulma asked.

"Launch?" Goku asked.

"Yep." Bulma said.

"Her bad side never changes. Has she been caught?" Goku asked.

"Yes. She's in jail and she called me for help." Bulma said.

"How can we help her?" Goku asked.

"She's sneezed a couple of times in front of the police. They strapped her to a lie detector machine and interviewed her when she was on her good side, they asked her the usual questions. When they asked her if she had robbed the bank, she answered no and the machine said that she was telling the truth. It confused them. They made her sneeze and asked her the question again and she answered no and the machine said she was lying. The police are very confused. We could go there and explain her duel personalities." Bulma said.

"We'll ask your parents to take care of Gohan while we are gone." Goku said.

2 hours later

Goku and Bulma entered the police station Launch was in and walked to the front desk.

"Hello. You have a crime to report?" The woman at the desk asked.

"No. We got a call from a woman you have here. Her name is Launch." Bulma said.

"Yes. She said that you were coming. She didn't say why." The woman said.

"She explained to us about her interview and we have answers to the people who interviewed her." Bulma said.

"Wait for one moment please." The woman said

After two minutes two men walked to Goku and Bulma.

"Follow us please." One of them said.

They entered another room.

"I'm officer Jones and this is Constable Smith." Jones said.

"Nice to meet you." Bulma said.

"Would you be kind to sit in those chairs? Want to make sure you aren't trying to bust her out." Smith said.

Goku and Bulma sat on the chairs and the officers put on the lie detector on them.

"Could you explain the situation with Launch?" Smith asked.

"This is what we know. She has 2 sides of herself. A good side and a bad side. We don't know why but whenever she sneezes she changes between her good and bad side. When Launch sneezes and goes from her bad side to her good side she has no memory of what she did when she was in her bad side." Goku said and the green light on the machine flashed indicating he was telling the truth.

"Ok then. That explains a few things. What causes this?" Jones asked.

"We don't know why it happens officer." Bulma said and the green light flashed again.

"Ok it checks out. Take them off." Smith ordered.

"Sorry. Just had to be sure." Jones said.

"It's ok." Goku said.

"I'll go make a few phone calls." Smith said as he left the room.

"What's going to happen to Launch?" Bulma asked.

"We'll have to wait until Constable comes back." Jones said.

After a couple of minutes Smith walked back into the room.

"I've sent through what you have said and they are letting her go under on condition. We couldn't find any relatives and since you know her well, she is to stay with you. She can roam free but if she is on her bad side she is not to leave your property. Is that alright with you two?" Smith asked.

"Yes." Bulma said.

"Ok then." Smith said.

Then a thought came to Bulma's head.

"Officer, what if we can solve Launch's duel personality problem?" Bulma asked.

"If you can solve that problem then I can have someone to check up on her once a week until she is ready to be on her own." Smith said.

"Sir. There's a problem down at the prison cells. One of the female prisoners is trying to hurt Launch at the courtyard." Jones said.

"Damn. Let's hurry down there." Smith said.

"Stay here Bulma." Goku said following them.

"Sorry. No civilians." Smith said.

"Sorry sir but Launch is my friend and I want to make sure she is safe." Goku said rushing past them.

"Trust me, when it comes to protecting people, he won't stop." Bulma said.

A minute later they started to get closer to the courtyard.

"Where to now?" Goku asked.

"Next left and the third door on the right." Jones said.

Goku then rushed outside and then he could see Launch. He could also see and group of girls slowly ganging up on her.

"Ok ladies break it up." Jones said.

The leader of the group punched him and pulled out a handmade knife and looked at Launch.

"Ok new girl. Ready to see who's boss around here?" The leader asked.

"Leave her alone." Goku said walking to them.

"Goku help!" Launch shouted.

"I suggest you back away. I don't want to ruin that handsome face of yours." The leader said.

"No. I won't let you hurt her." Goku said.

"Too bad." The leader said.

Goku then disarmed her and grabbed Launch and she went behind him.

"Why are you here?" Launch asked.

"Me and Bulma managed to get you free by telling the police what we know about your duel personalities." Goku said.

"I'm free? Thank you Goku." Launch said.

"No problem. Let's get you out of here." Goku said.

Goku, Bulma ad Launch arrived at Capsule corp.

"We're back." Bulma said.

"Hi Bulma. Nice to meet you Launch." Panchy said.

"Nice to meet you too. Aw. He's cute." Launch said looking at Gohan.

"Launch. This is our son Gohan." Bulma said.

"What?!" Launch shouted.

"Yep." Goku said.

"He has your eyes Bulma." Launch said as Gohan grabbed one of her fingers giggling.

"Hello Gohan." Launch said.

"Hello Lunch." Gohan said.

Goku and Bulma snickered at the name.

"Launch." Launch said.

"Lunch." Gohan said laughing.

Launch pouted at that. Goku and Bulma snickered a bit louder.

"Shut up." Launch said.

"Hey Launch. How long have you had your duel personality anyway?" Bulma asked.

"As long as I can remember." Launch said.

"I see. Maybe something rare that you were born with." Bulma said.

"You said that you might fix this. How?" Launch asked.

"Shenron." Bulma said.

2 days later

"What is your wish?" Shenron asked.

"Shenron. Do you know why Launch has two personalities?" Bulma asked.

"That is not a wish but yes I do." Shenron said.

"Why does she have it?" Bulma asked.

"When she was born, her body was weak and would not have survived. A company created a drug to prevent that kind of problem from happening to other babies. Her parents allowed the company to test it on her. It work and she lived but until she got older her parents discovered a flaw." Shenron said.

"My personalities." Launch said.

"That's right." Shenron said.

"Can you fix it?" Launch asked.

"Yes. If you wish for me to fix the problem, what will happen is that both side will merge but I can remove any bad intentions your bad side has. You will have both side memories. You will go through a couple of physical changes but they are only minor." Shenron said.

"I wish for you to do that." Launch said.

Launch then started to glow.

"Granted." Shenron said as he disappeared.

Goku jumped and grabbed the four-star ball and landed back onto the ground and placed it in his pocket.

The light disappeared from Launch and what Goku and Bulma saw surprised them. Her hair wasn't blue or blonde. It was green. Green as her eyes. Bulma noticed that Launch's breast were slightly bigger. They were E cups just like her breasts.

'Maybe I can share Goku with Launch.' Bulma thought.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Launch asked.

"You'll see." Bulma said.

* * *

2 weeks later

Launch woke up and moved the curtain and noticed it was still dark. She sat up from her bed and put on a dressing gown to cover up her bra and panties. She walked downstairs and drank a glass of water. She walked back upstairs. She went into Gohan's and check on him. She heard very light snoring which made her smile. She left and then she heard Bulma moaning. She noticed Bulma and Goku's bedroom door was open slightly and her curiosity got the best of her. She peaked inside and blushed at what she saw.

Lemon starting

"Oh yes Goku. More." Bulma shouted.

"You like that?" Goku asked.

Launch watched as she noticed how big Goku's cock is. She wanted to leave but she couldn't stop watching as she moved her hand down body and moaned as she pictured herself in Bulma's spot as she fingered herself.

"Oh yes." Launch whispered.

"Oh fuck yes Goku!" Bulma said

Launch moaned as she removed her bra and rubbed her breasts with her free hand.

"Man. Your pussy always feels good." Goku said.

"Same when your cock is inside me. Oh fuck." Bulma said.

Goku then started to massage Bulma's breasts and she moaned louder.

Launch moaned slightly louder fingered herself faster as she felt her orgasm coming.

"Oh Goku keep going. I'm going to cum again." Bulma said.

Goku then spun them around and now Bulma was on top.

"Oh. I'm coming." Bulma said as screamed.

Launch then screamed but not as loud as Bulma so it masked her own scream.

Bulma laid next to Goku as she was out of breath. Launch leaned her back against the world.

"Amazing as ever Goku." Bulma said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Goku said stroking her cheek.

"I wonder if Launch enjoyed the show." Bulma whispered.

"Maybe." Goku said.

"Did you enjoy the show Launch?" Bulma asked.

Launch gasped and stood up and entered the room.

"You knew I was there?" Launch asked.

"Yep. Goku has great senses. One is them is smell." Bulma said.

"You have my scent?" Launch asked.

"Yeah. I got it when you left the shower earlier." Goku said.

"That's why you were inhaling. You were learning the smell of my shampoo and body wash." Launch said.

"That's right Launch." Goku said.

"Why?" Launch asked.

"It was a part of our plan." Bulma said.

"What plan?" Launch asked.

"You see Launch. Goku is fantastic in bed as you may have heard me moaning about it. First time we had sex I passed out after my 16th orgasm. He only came around 4 times. The first time he did was after my 4th orgasm." Bulma said.

"Wow." Launch said.

"I know. After I passed out Goku wasn't close to being tired. I can't keep up with him even after 2 years. I don't want him to feel unsatisfied because I can't keep up, so after a lot of thinking I decided to share him. Which is where you come in." Bulma said.

"You're joking. This is a prank." Launch said.

Bulma then reached and grabbed Launch's arm and pulled her onto the bed.

"Who said this was a prank?" Bulma asked removing Launch's dressing gown leaving her in her panties.

"You're actually serious?" Launch asked.

"Yes. I don't mind sharing Goku with other women." Bulma said rubbing Launch's breasts making her moan.

"I'm alright with it as long as Bulma's happy." Goku said.

"Want to share Launch?" Bulma asked.

"Oh yes." Launch said.

Goku threw Launch's dress gown aside and pulled down her panties revealing her wet pussy.

"So wet." Goku said as he spread her legs and started to lick her pussy.

Launch gasped as she felt Goku's tongue on her pussy.

"Oh god." Launch said.

"Good isn't he?" Bulma asked.

"Very… good. Oh yes. Right… there Goku." Launch said between moans.

Bulma massaged Launch's breast which made her moan loudly. She covered her mouth so she couldn't wake up Gohan.

"Don't worry. You won't wake Gohan." Bulma said.

Launch removed her hands but then Goku dug his tongue in her pussy and she gasped at sudden burst of pleasure.

"Fuck that feels good." Launch said.

"Told you Goku is fantastic." Bulma said.

"Fantastic is a… understatement. Oh god I'm going to cum." Launch said.

Launch screamed in pleasure as she her cum splashed onto Goku's face. Launch panted as she laid on the bed.

"How does she taste?" Bulma asked.

"Good." Goku said.

Bulma crawled to Goku and licked a bit of Launch cum from his face.

"You're right." Bulma said.

"Goku. Please fuck me. I want your cock inside me." Launch said.

"Best not keep her waiting." Goku said.

Launch spread her legs and looked at Goku's cock. It looked bigger than when she saw it from the door.

"Ready?" Goku asked.

"Yes. This is my first time. I've had a couple of boyfriends but when I still had my duel personalities I scared them off. Good job I did." Launch said.

"Don't worry Launch. I'll be gentle." Goku said.

"I know you will. Go ahead." Launch said.

Goku then start to push his cock into her pussy and she moaned as he went deeper. He felt her hymen and broke it making Launch hiss in pain and press her finger's in his back. After a minute Goku started to fuck her which made her moan ad Bulma started to finger her pussy as she watched.

"Oh Goku you're so big. Oh yes. Fuck me Goku." Launch said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Anything for the both of you." Goku said.

Launch couldn't believe how good she felt. Her breasts bounced each time Goku thrusted his cock into her pussy. She traced her hand along his muscles until she reach his neck. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his head in between her large breasts.

"Oh Goku. Play with my breasts baby." Launch said.

Goku then started to lick her breasts and Launch moaned again.

"You really know how… to please a woman." Launch said.

"You have me to thank for that." Bulma said.

"Looks like you're enjoying the show." Launch said.

"Damn right I am." Bulma said.

"Let's not disappoint her Goku." Launch said.

"Never." Goku said.

"Go faster." Launch said which he did making her moan louder and quicker.

"Oh Goku. I think I'm going to cum again." Launch said.

"Same here Goku." Bulma said.

Goku pulled Bulma closer and started finger her pussy and fucked Launch faster. Bulma and Launch screamed as their orgasm hit making them cum. Goku removed his still hard cock from Launch's pussy and laid between her and Bulma.

"That was… amazing." Launch said between breaths.

"Glad I didn't disappoint." Goku said.

Launch smiled. She couldn't help herself as she grabbed Goku's head and kissed him. Goku was surprised but he returned the kiss. Launch stopped the kiss and blushed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I love you Goku." Launch said.

"What about me?" Bulma asked.

"Still deciding on that." Launch said giggling.

Bulma giggled as she rubbed Goku's cock.

"Goku's still hard you know Launch." Bulma said.

"What should we do to help him?" Launch asked.

Bulma and Launch then started to kiss and lick his cock up and down which made him moan.

"Oh man that feels good girls." Goku said.

"Anything for our man." Bulma/Launch said as they continued.

Goku moaned as he just laid there as the girls licked his cock.

"Oh man. I'm going to cum any second." Goku said.

Bulma and Launch stopped and wrapped their breasts around his cock.

"That's new." Goku said.

"Like it Goku?." Bulma asked.

Before he could answer he groaned as he came and his cum landed on their breasts.

"Wow. That's a lot of cum." Launch said.

"I know." Bulma said.

They then laid besides Goku.

"I'm glad I came up with this idea of sharing Goku." Bulma said.

"I bet Goku is happy about it. Most men would kill to be in his position." Launch said.

"I agreed to it because it was what Bulma wanted." Goku said.

"Yeah but I agree with Launch. Being with multiple women at once." Bulma said.

Launch then saw Goku's cock getting harder at the corner of her eyes.

"Wow. Getting hard already. We know how to fix that." Launch said rubbing it.

Bulma grinned as she positioned herself above Goku's cock.

"I wanted to have him inside me again." Launch said.

"Too late." Bulma said.

Then she lowered herself on his cock making her moan. Launch then positioned herself over Goku's head.

"Lick my pussy Goku." Launch said.

Goku then wrapped his arms around both her legs and then started to lick her pussy. Launch moaned as she felt his tongue licking her pussy again.

"Oh yes. That's good." Launch said as she moaned.

Bulma's blue eyes met Launch's green eyes. They felt too good to care as they leaned forward. Their breasts pressed together as they kissed. They moaned were muffled as their kiss continued. Bulma then felt her orgasm and stopped the kiss.

"Goku. I'm going to cum again." Bulma said.

Bulma scream lightly as she felt herself cum. Bulma panted as she laid on top of Goku's body her cum dripping from her pussy. Goku dug his tongue into Launch's pussy and she gasped.

"Oh Goku. Don't stop now. I'm-" Launch couldn't finish as she came on Goku's face and laid next to him.

"Oh god. I've never felt so good in my life." Launch said.

"I know." Bulma said.

"Goku. When it comes to sex you aren't human." Launch said.

"I agree. You're still as hard as steel." Bulma said.

"You ain't complaining though." Goku said.

"No way." Bulma/Launch said.

Lemon end

* * *

 **Done**

 **What do you think guys? I was going to post this chapter the other day but I decided to wait until today since it is my birthday. I don't know what I'm going to update next but I won't start another chapter for a week. Want a bit of R &R. See you in the next chapter.**

 **Peace**

 **Harem (Currently)**

 **Bulma**

 **Launch**

 **Girls who will be added later**

 **Panchy**

 **Android 18**

 **Android 21**

 **Miss Piiza**

 **Vados**

 **Who else should I add?**


	5. Promises and losing a loved one

**Hey guys how are you doing?**

 **A while back I recommended a story for you guys to read which has for some reason disappeared. Ki-chankle is the maker of said story and on my favourite author list on my profile he's showing up as 12873690 which is confusing me. Ki-chankle if you are reading this, what's happened? Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

5 months later

"Hey Goku. Could you hand me the rice?" Launch asked.

"Sure." Goku said handing her the rice.

"Thanks honey." Launch said kissing him.

"Any luck with that power up?" Launch asked.

"Nothing. If I can use again maybe I can try to understand it more and how to use without the need of being angry." Goku said.

"That would be a benefit if Piccolo were to try to take over the world." Launch said.

"Dada." Gohan said walking to him.

"Hey buddy." Goku said picking him up.

Then Gohan's stomach growled.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Launch said with a smile.

"Lunch." Gohan said reaching for Launch.

Goku handed Gohan to her.

"Let's get you something to eat." Launch said.

Goku smiled as he watched Launch give Gohan some food.

Meanwhile

"Today is the day." Dr Brief said to himself as he activated a machine.

Dr Brief then turned on a camera and looked into the lens.

"Test number 163 for the prototype of my new automated laser cutter. Designed for civilian use such as construction for example. So far there are two completed lens for the laser. One for cutting wood and once through concrete. The most important test for the laser has proven that the laser will not activate when a person or creature is within it's sights and while the laser is active, it forces itself to shut down whenever someone or an animal gets too close to the laser itself and thanks to the security protocols I put in place it can't be overwritten or and a program has been put in place at if the laser malfunctions it automatically shuts down no matter what. Safety for the workers is top priority." Dr Briefs said as he picked up an object the size of his hand.

"Today's test once again is to make sure that this lens which is designed to help the laser cut through solid metal which has so far proven unsuccessful possibly until now. Inserting lens now." Dr Briefs said as he inserted the lens into the machine.

He then put a thick sheet of metal in front of the machine and walked besides the camera.

"Activating in 3, 2, 1." Dr Briefs said as the laser cutter moved.

A thin red beam shot from the tip of the small cannon. Dr Briefs watched in fascination as it cut through the metal. When the beam reached the end of the sheet of metal it shut itself of and the top half of the metal fell to the ground.

"Yes! Test has been successful. Now the laser can cut through 3 materials. Now to make it where the laser can automatically change the lens so I will have to install a scan that will scan which material it will be cutting." Dr Brief said as he turned the machine off.

"This is Dr Brief signing off for today." Dr Brief said as he turned off the camera.

"Time to go home." Dr Brief said.

He gathered his stuff and as he was about to open the door a gunshot was heard. People screamed as Dr Brief opened the door slightly.

"Everyone on the ground now!" A man shouted as another gunshot was heard.

"Where is Dr Brief?" Another man asked.

Dr Brief then closed the door.

"Dr Brief we know you're here! If you don't want anyone to die then you better come out now!" The leader shouted.

'He's bluffing.' Dr Brief thought.

Then another gunshot was heard and a woman screamed and Dr Brief could hear the pain in her scream.

"My next shot will kill someone Dr Brief. You've got five seconds." The leader said.

Dr Brief then stepped out of the room he was in and held hands up.

"I'm here." Dr Brief said.

"I knew you'd listen." The leader said.

The sirens could be heard outside.

"Shit. Silent alarm." The first man said.

"You 5 stay here. Make sure no one gets any funny ideas. Let's go to your office Dr Brief. Let's talk business." The leader said dragging him to his office.

They entered his office.

"Sit down." The leader said.

Dr Brief sat on the chair in front of his desk while the gang leader sat on the other keeping his gun pointed at him.

"What do you want?" Dr Brief asked.

"What do you think?" The leader asked.

"Money. There isn't any money here so why bother with this?" Dr Brief asked.

"That maybe but there is tech here that are worth a fortune inside a vault that can only be opened by one person." The leader said.

Meanwhile

"Guys. You need to see this." Launch said.

Goku and Bulma ran into the living room and the TV showed a news feed at Capsule Corp.

"No demands have been made so far. We have received word that Capsule Corp CEO Dr Brief is being held hostage and has been seen in his office with one of them and a gun is being pointed at him." The news woman said.

"No! Not Dad!" Bulma shouted.

Goku clenched his fist as he watched the news feed. Goku then ran out of the house.

"Goku where are you going?" Bulma asked.

3 minutes later

Goku arrived at Dr Brief and Panchy's house. He knocked on the door and Panchy opened it. She hugged him straight.

"Oh Goku. I can't believe this." Panchy said.

"That's why I'm here Panchy. I'll save him. Is there anyway to get in without being seen?" Goku asked.

"There is a secret entrance that was built when Capsule Corp was built." Panchy said.

"Good. Do you know where it is?" Goku asked.

"I have a picture of when Capsule Corp was built. Thankfully the secret entrance is in the picture even though you can see it." Panchy said as she ran upstairs.

* * *

10 minutes later

Goku arrived at the rear side of Capsule Corp and looked at the picture Panchy gave him. He walked towards the build and he walked to the tree. He tapped one of them until he found a camouflaged button.

"Bingo." Goku said putting the picture back in his pocket.

He pressed the button and a part of the floor moved revealing a set of stairs. He walked down the stairs which led to a tunnel.

He walked through the tunnel which caused light to automatically turn on and after a few seconds he came across a dead end which meant he reached the entrance to the building. He looked around and found the button. He was about to push it but a thought came to his head.

'What if they hear noise when this opens? I can take a bullet but the hostages can't.' Goku thought.

Goku closed his eyes and pressed the button and surprisingly the entrance opened without any noise and Goku mentally sighed. He noticed that he was in one of the corridors near the front entrance. He closed the secret entrance. He quietly walked to where the hostages were. He saw 5 men with guns.

'Ok. How can I save the hostages without them getting hurt?' Goku thought.

He then could hear footsteps near him. He walked to where they came from. He peaked around a corner and saw another man walking towards him. When the man reached the corner Goku grabbed and covered the man's mouth with his hand. He then wrapped his right arm around the man's neck and Goku grabbed his own bicep. He then performed a blood choke which rendered the man unconscious. He dragged the man into an empty room so he was hidden from view. He noticed some grenades attached to the man's clothes. He took the grenades that read flashbang on them. He knew what they did since he watched a couple of action films and Bulma had to explain what they did. Goku was wondering where they got them but he focused on the more important matters.

'Ok I can use these. The hostages will get blinded but they won't care since they will be safe. Just need to time it right.' Goku thought as he held a flashbang in his hand.

He walked back to where the hostages were and pulled the pin from the flashbang. He threw it and it exploded in the centre of the hostages blinding everyone but him. Goku grabbed one of the terrorists. Goku slammed the man's head on the wall knocking him out and threw him at two other men. Goku then ran to the other two men and slammed their heads together knocking them out as well. The last two men on the floor regained their sight but before they could do anything Goku held them by their throats.

"Where is Dr Brief?" Goku asked putting pressure on their throats.

"He's with our boss upstairs in his office." One of them said in a strained voice.

He slammed their heads together and were knocked.

"I'll go get the police." One of the hostages said as she was about to run out the front entrance.

Then a gunshot was heard followed by screaming.

"Hurry." Goku said as he ran upstairs.

He rushed up the stairs and pushed open the door to find Dr Brief on the floor holding his leg in pain. He saw the leader pointing his gun at Dr Brief.

"Move and he dies." The leader said.

"Just give up. Your men are down and the police are on their way." Goku said.

"I think not. Not until I get what I came for. Millions in prototype tech." The leader said.

"That's what you're after? Money?" Goku asked.

"Why not?" The leader asked.

"You make it sound like money is the most important thing in the world when it isn't." Goku said.

The leader chuckled as he stood up.

"So you're that type of guy? Pathetic. You don't understand how the world works kid. Allow me to show you." The leader said as he shot Dr Brief in his chest and he screamed.

"This could've be avoided. What is the code?" The leader asked.

Then Goku snapped as he grabbed the leader by his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"No one hurts a member of my family and gets away with it!" Goku shouted as he grabbed the leader by his hair and slammed his face into the wall repeatedly.

By the time he was finished blood coated the wall and the leader fell to the ground. Goku faced away and picked up Dr Brief. He exited the building and looked around for an ambulance.

"SOMEBODY HELP! MY FATHER IN LAW HAS BEEN SHOT!" Goku shouted.

Medics then ran to him with a stretcher which Goku placed Dr Brief on.

1 hour later

Goku sat in the hallway looking at the ground as he waited outside the Dr Brief was in. He was pulled out of his thoughts as the door opened and a doctor walked up to him.

"How is he?" Goku asked.

"There's nothing I can do. The bullet hit his heart. He hasn't got long. Has his family been notified?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah. They're on their way." Goku said.

"Are you a family friend?" The doctor asked.

"He's my father in law." Goku said.

"I see. I'll let you see him." The doctor said walking away.

Goku couldn't move from his seat.

"I should've been there sooner." Goku said.

"Goku!" Bulma shouted.

Goku looked at where Bulma was. Panchy was with her along with Selena and Tights.

"Where's Gohan?" Goku asked.

"He's with Launch. How is he?" Bulma

Goku didn't say anything and tears were visible in his eyes.

"No. No he can't be-" Panchy said as tears fell from her eyes.

"The bullet hit his heart. The doctor said they can't help him. We're allowed to see him." Goku said.

They entered the room and Dr Brief looked that them.

"Hello." Dr Brief said weakly.

"Hi Daddy." Selena said her voice started to break.

"My girls. I'm so glad that you're here." Dr Brief said lifting his hand up.

Bulma held his hand and they started to cry. Goku was trying to hold it together.

"I'm sorry. I should've been faster, then you wouldn't be here." Goku said.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Goku. None of this is your fault. People are just too greedy that they'll do anything to get what they want." Dr Brief said.

"Hard not to blame myself." Goku said.

"Bulma. Tights. Selena. My baby girls. I love you so much." Dr Brief said with a smile.

"We love you too Dad." Tights said.

"Panchy. My beautiful wife." Dr Brief said.

Bulma let go of his hand and moved back and Panchy held his hand.

"Every day, I remind myself of how lucky I was when we met and when we got married. When I thought I couldn't get more lucky, but when you told me you were pregnant with Tights, nothing could keep me from being happy. I love you." Dr Brief said.

"I love you too." Panchy said as her voice broke.

"Girls, can I have a chat with Goku alone please?" Dr Brief asked.

"Sure. Just in case. We'll miss you Dad." Bulma said.

"I'll never be gone because there is one place I will be." Dr Brief said pointing to where their hearts were.

The girls left and Goku sat down.

"Why? Why would they do this?" Goku asked.

"Money." Dr Briefs said.

"But why? Money is just a thin piece of paper." Goku said.

"No everyone has the same opinion Goku. It's just a piece of paper which can potentially do a lot damage. It can change a person's life in a good way or bad. Money is strange. It can be nothing or it can be dangerous. Strange isn't it?" Dr Brief asked.

"Why did you want to talk to me alone?" Goku asked.

"Goku. Years ago I lost a good friend of mine. He got married and the love they had for each other was massive. 2 months later his wife died of cancer. While he was in mourning he lost the will to live so he hanged himself in his home." Dr Brief said.

"That's terrible." Goku said.

"I know. The reason I'm telling you this because I'm afraid that Panchy will do the same thing and I want you to promise me you won't let that happen just she does. Please don't let her do that. She has her whole life ahead of her." Dr Brief said.

"I promise." Goku said.

"Thank you Goku. I want to tell you something else. It's about Panchy." Dr Brief said.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"Have you ever noticed how she looks the same from when you met us when you were a kid?" Dr Brief asked.

"Now that you mention it she does look the same as she was back then. Even for her age she still looks like she's in her mid-20s." Goku said.

"I can explain that. When she was pregnant with Bulma and Selena, we were told that she wouldn't survive during the birth and naturally I didn't want that to happen so I got to work on making a serum that would prevent it. We tested it on animals and it worked. It worked on Panchy as well but it had a couple of side effects. Good and bad. It saved her life and somehow gave her a longer lifespan. The downside was that it rendered her infertile which means she can't have kids again." Dr Brief said.

"Man. Sorry to hear that." Goku said.

"It's fine. Her lifespan doubled and I don't want her waste all that time she has. You can ask anyone this Goku that when someone dies, they would want their loved one to move on and be happy and I want that for Panchy. It might not happen but I want her to have that choice." Dr Brief said while Goku just stayed silent.

"Goku, take care of the family for me. Tell Gohan stories about me." Dr Brief said.

"I will." Goku said.

"I'm so glad Bulma met you. Just in case I won't be mad." Dr Brief said.

"Won't be mad at what?" Goku asked.

Dr Brief then looked up at the ceiling. He smiled as he closed his eyes. Then the machine that monitored his heartbeat flatlined. That did it for Goku as he broke down in tears.

* * *

2 weeks later

Goku and the girls watched as Dr Brief's coffin was lowered into the ground. Goku looked at the girls who were crying with no hint of stopping and he couldn't blame them. He held Bulma in his arm who cried in his shoulder. He was staying strong for them. The last words Dr Briefs said to him still fresh in his mind. Being the eldest Tights became CEO of Capsule Corp which has taken a toll on her mentally as the memories of her visiting her father when he was working kept repeating itself. When the coffin reached the bottom. Goku walked closer to it.

'I'll make sure the family is taken care of.' Goku thought.

1 month later

"Come on Mum. Pick up." Bulma said.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"I'm trying to call Mum. I've called twice. I'm getting worried." Bulma said.

"I'll go around and see her." Goku said.

10 minutes later

Goku knocked on the door and there was no answer.

"Panchy!" Goku shouted.

Luckily Goku had a spare key with him and unlocked the door. He looked around the house and didn't see her. He went to the kitchen and saw a note.

 _Kids_

 _I have gone to the place where me and your father went for our first date. I don't want to be disturbed._

 _Your mother_

Goku tore the note apart and left the house locking the door behind.

30 minutes later

Panchy sat near a cliff ledge looking at the ocean view reminiscing the time she first came here. The water splashed against the cliffside. She heard footsteps behind her and she stood up. She turned around and saw Goku running towards her. Panchy stepped back as Goku got closer.

"Panchy. Thank god you're ok." Goku said.

"Why are you here? I didn't want to be disturbed." Panchy said.

"I know but I'm afraid I can't just leave you alone." Goku said.

"I didn't want anyone to see this." Panchy said as she let herself fall backwards.

"NO!" Goku shouted as he jumped after her.

He saw sharp pointed rock sticking out of the water. He grabbed Panchy by her waist and fired a Ki blast at the rocks which destroyed them. Goku held Panchy in his arms as they landed in the water. Goku kept hold of Panchy as he brought up to the surface of the water. He held as he knew a beach was around the corner. He swam to the beach and let Panchy go.

"Why?" Panchy asked.

"Why not?" Goku asked.

"I want to be with him. I miss him. I can't stand being alone anymore." Panchy said.

"He wouldn't want you to kill yourself. Why do you think you're alone? We've still got us." Goku said.

"You don't understand Goku. When I wake up in the morning keeping reaching to the other side of the bed like I used to. I keep cooking food for 2 out of habit. I can't take it anymore." Panchy said.

"I know you miss him. We all do but he doesn't want you to kill yourself." Goku said.

"How would you know that?" Panchy asked.

"He figured you would do this so I made him a promise to make sure you don't kill yourself. I intend to keep that promise Panchy. I will not let you do this. Did you even think about the girls before you decided to do this? What about Gohan? It's bad enough that he won't be able to know his grandfather." Goku said.

Panchy burst out crying and hugged Goku burying her face in his chest.

"You are not alone Panchy. You've still got a family who love you." Goku said.

"I'm sorry." Panchy said in a muffled voice.

"Look I know it's hard but I told him that I would take care of all of you and that's what I'm going to do. You're staying with us from now on. No objections." Goku said as Panchy looked at him.

Goku then held her hand and helped her stand up.

"Come on. Let's go home." Goku said and Panchy nodded.

* * *

1 year later

As time went by Panchy started to feel better mentally. Being away from everything that reminded her of her husband really helped her out. After a couple of months she sold the house she had lived in for years and bought a flat. She kept a few belonging but the rest she sold. Panchy told everyone what she tried to do and unsurprisingly they were not happy. Thankfully Goku was there defuse the tension. She started to date for a while but they ended in bad ways. The men she went out with weren't interested in her the way she wanted which was her personality. A couple of them tried to grope her and rush to the 'good' part which she didn't like. So after a couple of dates she gave up.

Panchy just arrived as Goku and Bulma's house. She knocked on the door and Goku opened it. He was also holding Gohan.

"Nana!" Gohan shouted.

"Hey Gohan! How's my grandson?" Panchy asked pinching his cheek.

"He was sick on the carpet a minute ago." Goku said.

"Aw poor thing. Come on Gohan. Nana will make you her secret soup to make you feel better." Panchy said Goku handed Gohan to her.

Goku smiled as Panchy took Gohan into the kitchen. He followed them and he grabbed a mop to get rid of the puke on the carpet. After he did that he cleaned the mop and put it back.

"Hey Goku. Where is Launch and Bulma?" Panchy asked.

"They went to have a girls day out shopping. Selena and Tights went with them." Goku said.

"They didn't even invite me?" Panchy asked.

"They tried to call you but you didn't answer the phone." Goku said.

"When was this?" Panchy asked.

"An hour ago." Goku said.

"I was at home then. My phone must not be working right." Panchy said.

"No matter." Goku said.

"I'll get dinner cooked for when they come back." Panchy said.

The phone then started to ring.

"I'll get it." Goku said as he walked to it.

"Hello." Goku said.

"Hi Goku." Bulma said.

"Oh hey Bulma. Panchy is here." Goku said.

"Oh good. Did you tell her what we wanted you to tell her?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe you of all people want me to do this." Goku said.

"It was launch's idea. I merely came up with the plan." Bulma said.

"This is going to be so weird." Goku said.

"I agree but I want Mum to be happy." Bulma said.

"I do too." Goku said.

"Well you know what to do. See you later." Bulma said.

"See you later." Goku said.

"Was that Bulma?" Panchy asked.

"Yeah. She said she was sorry that you couldn't join them and she'll be back in a couple of hours." Goku said.

"That's fine. I've got plenty of time to cook. I'm making my special chicken curry." Panchy said.

Panchy giggled as Goku started to drool. She can remember when Goku first tried it and after the first bite he couldn't stop eating it. She was glad that Bulma gave her a heads up on his large appetite.

"You'll have to wait Goku. It won't be done for a couple of hours." Panchy said.

Goku groaned and Panchy giggled again.

1 hour later

Goku was playing with Gohan and unknown to him Panchy was watching them. It warmed her heart to see them like this. She could never thank Goku for all that he did over months. She noticed the change in him after her husband died. She had noticed at one point of how the family started to drift apart while they were in mourning. Tights with her being the CEO of Capsule Corp which didn't help due to the memories she had of her father there didn't help. Selena couldn't handle being around the places that reminded her of the good times she had with Dr Brief. Bulma had it bit easier because she had Goku, Launch and Gohan. Her attempted suicide made worse. If it wasn't for Goku they would've drifted further apart. He was the tether that kept the family together and she couldn't thank him enough for that.

"Hey Goku can I talk to you for second?" Panchy asked.

"Sure. Here buddy." Goku said handing Gohan one of his toys back.

He was about to stand up before he saw Panchy sit next to him.

"I can't thank you enough Goku." Panchy said.

"For what?" Goku asked.

"Everything you've done this past year and a half. Saving me. Keeping our family together. I wouldn't have known what to do if you weren't around." Panchy said.

"No need to thank me Panchy. I promised Dr Brief I'd take care of this family and that's what I did. He wouldn't have like it if things turned out differently." Goku said.

"I agree. It's just that after all that you have done for us it's just that there's nothing we can do to thank you. Me and Bulma talked about this the other day and she agrees with me." Panchy said.

"Panchy. You do not need to thank me. Family is the most important thing in the world to me. I couldn't stand by and do nothing. When you tried dating again, we were happy but we know how that ended. I swear I would've punched some sense into those guys you dated." Goku said.

Panchy looked down in sadness at the memories. They never did anything bad to her it was just that one of the men she dated were showing her off like some sort of object and another man was just after sex and that put her off dating.

"Panchy look at me." Goku said placing his hands on her face.

"Me and Bulma want you to be happy. Dr Brief even said to me that he would want you to be happy as well. Those guys you dated didn't see how lucky they were because of their way of thinking." Goku said.

Panchy stared into his eyes as she smiled at what he said. She couldn't contain herself and kissed him on his lips. Goku was surprised at the action but wasn't at the same time. Panchy realised what she did and pulled back. Goku noticed tears started to form in her eyes.

"I-i'm sorry." Panchy said as she stood up and went to leave.

Goku stopped her by grabbing her wrist. He smiled as he pulled her back to down the settee. Panchy was confused but turned to shock as Goku kissed her. She was feeling a mixture anger and confusion She was about say something but she watched as Goku picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Bulma. Just like you expected." Goku said.

Panchy's confusion grew as she was wondering what was going on.

"Bulma wants to talk to you." Goku said handing her then phone.

Panchy started to feel scared as she put the phone to her ear.

"H-hi Bulma." Panchy said nervously.

"No need to be scare Mum. I'll explain." Bulma said.

Bulma spent a couple of minutes explaining her plan.

"So you and Launch pretended to go shopping so me and Goku could be alone together?" Panchy asked.

"Yeah. I noticed overtime that you started to develop feelings for Goku and knew you would never act on them. Like Goku said, we want you to be happy. It will be weird for us for a while but as long as you are happy then I don't mind sharing Goku with you." Bulma said.

Panchy remained silent as she processed what Bulma said.

"Bulma, I can't believe you would do this for me. Thank you." Panchy said.

"No problem Mum. You do realise we can't tell Tights or Selena. They won't like this." Bulma said.

"What if they ever catch us?" Panchy asked.

"We'll cross that bridge if we ever come to it." Bulma said.

"I want to tell you one condition about this." Panchy said.

"Go ahead." Bulma said.

"While I like thought of getting married to Goku but I don't want to complicate things so for that I won't marry Goku. Think of me as more of a lover." Panchy said.

"If that's what you want then we got no problem with it." Bulma said.

"Thank you Bulma." Panchy said.

"No problem. Now hang up the phone and kiss Goku." Bulma said.

"You got it." Panchy said as she did that.

Panchy then kissed Goku. Goku could feel the love being poured into the kiss. He held her in his arms as they laid down on the settee as they made out. During that time Goku realised something.

'This is what Dr Brief meant when he said he wouldn't mad.' Goku thought.

* * *

 **Done**

 **How was the chapter? I was going to include a lemon between Panchy and Goku but with how long I took to write this I left it out. There will be one at some point. I might put it in the next chapter. Anyway I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Peace**


End file.
